Wilhelm Hillmor
Wilhelm Leopold Otto Hillmor was a Reichsführer of the Schutzstaffel, a high-ranking military commander, and a leading member of the Nazi Ultranationalists. As Chief of the Nazi Law Enforcement and later the Minister of the Interior, Hillmor oversaw all internal and external police and security forces, including the Gestapo. The Gestapo (Geheime Staatspolizei) was the secret police of the Nazis. Serving as Reichsführer and later as Commander of the Replacement (home) Army and General Plenipotentiary for the entire Reich's administration, Hillmor rose to become one of the highest-ranking of Olaf's lieutenants, along with the likes of Ivan Ernst Reinhern, Klaus Hellstromov, and Vladimir Kazliv. Info Unlike the other generals who stick by Tutchenko until the very end even though they privately admit the war is lost, SS Reichsführer Hillmor and his adjutant George Schwerin planned to outright abandon Olaf and get him to leave Berlin. Ironically, Olaf considered Hillmor to be his must trustworthy friend; "the loyalist of my loyals". Hillmor does make one last attempt to encourage Olaf to try to surrender and achieve some kind of diplomatic end to the war, but Olaf will have none of it. Thus Hillmor decides to leave Berlin, under the cover story that he's heading east to Soviet Union to help the resistance there. As Hillmor explains to Schwerin, he actually secretly plans to meet with the Allies and try to surrender to General Eisenhower. Hillmor believes that the Allies will want to keep him and his SS around so that they can maintain order in post-war Germany and Soviet Union (as it would be more difficult to control millions of people running around in chaos afterwards). As a textbook example of the old adage that "evil cannot understand good" still prevails, Hillmor fatally miscalculated Eisenhower's willingness to work with the SS. No sane moral person would want to work with Hillmor due to his involvement as one of the chiefs of the holocaust and other Nazi atrocities, even for the slight benefit of having the SS maintain order after the war ended. Instead, Hillmor was arrested and bluntly told that he would stand trial for crimes against humanity, which he would assuredly be convicted of due to his high-level involvement in the Nazi state. Hillmor's smug concerns about whether to "give Eisenhower a handshake or the Nazi salute" were wiped away in the face of this. As a result, the moment his prison guards were temporarily distracted, Hillmor committed suicide by shooting himself in the head with a gun that one of his guards accidentally left behind. Thus he was not among those later tried at Nuremberg. In newspapers "The holocaust would not have happened if not for this man. He tried to breed a master race of Scandinavian appearance, the Aryan race. His plans for racial purity were ended by Olaf's vanity in making rash military decisions rather than letting his generals make them, thus ending the war prematurely. Hillmor was captured after the war. He unsuccessfully tried to negotiate with the west, and was genuinely shocked to be treated as a criminal upon capture. He committed suicide by a shoot to the head." Quotes Trivia *When Hillmor meet with Klaus Hellstromov to discuss his plan to flee Berlin, Alfred Špitir butted his way into it and listened, however, he disagreed to flee Berlin and instead continued fighting for nothing. **Ironically, Klaus (after failing to flee Berlin) and Hermann Lektorian were send to assassinate Hillmor for his surrender to the western forces, but failed as Hillmor escaped before they even made their way to the Reich's Garden. ***Both Klaus and Lektorian fled Berlin after failing to assassinate Hillmor, fearing they might be executed due to failing the Fuhrer. Hellstromov was especially worried, considering the fact he tried to flee Berlin before but failed and knew that was recommended as treason. *When Hillmor witnessed the gassing of Outworlders, he actually vomited. *Hillmor is one of the few Germans not to speak with an accent. *Wilhelm's blue eyes and blond hair made him very likeable to Olaf, same with all other Aryans in Olaf's group. *Despite Hillmor hating Ivan Ernst Reinhern, he still had enough respect for him to call him the best "propaganda guy" and considered him needed in the Reich. Gallery Hillmor_3.jpg|Hillmor hanging out with people not of his race. Hillmor_with_cig.jpg|Hillmor smoking. Toht_hand.jpg|Hillmor with a weird-ass burn on his hand. Hillmor.jpg|Hillmor in black n' white. Hillmor_2.jpg|Wilhelm smilin'. Olaf_and_Hillmor.jpg|Tutchenko and Hillmor. Wilhelm_smiling.jpg|Wilhelm's creepy-ass smile. Category:Traitors Category:Germans Category:Nazis Category:Sadists Category:Filled with Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:World of War: Revenge Category:World of War: Global Warfare Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Characters Category:Army Leaders Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Tottal psychos Category:Xenophobics Category:White Supremacists Category:Politician Category:Clean Aryan race Category:Antagonists Category:Military Personnel Category:Racists Category:Ultranationalists